<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my unsteady heart ( five times kissed ) by glitchking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401699">my unsteady heart ( five times kissed )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchking/pseuds/glitchking'>glitchking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchking/pseuds/glitchking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So when the words, "I want you to stay." leave her lips, she can see, feel, hear the relief exude from her. Moments pass and then their arms wrap around each other and Josie swears she can't breathe.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>five times hope &amp; josie kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my unsteady heart ( five times kissed )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i posted this on my rp blog so if you happen to think it's a cross-post: hi, it's me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Josie kisses Hope Mikaelson, she doesn't think anything of it— her lips graze Hope's cheek as a way to say hello after being away from the Salvatore School over the holiday break. She'd missed Hope, and though she refused to admit why she was constantly thinking about her, Josie knew then that there was more to the smaller girl than she'd ever be prepared for. The blush that graces her cheeks after kiss is only noticed by her sister, thankfully and also.. unfortunately. The rest of the night leaves her sick to her stomach as she listens to Lizzie talk about her 'obsession' with Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time she kisses her mirrors the first, though this time she's not sure she's ever going to see her again. Now she knows that Hope Mikaelson is actually Hope <em> Mikaelson </em>, not Marshall. This kiss is more hesitant, now that she knows exactly what to call the feeling that overtakes her when Hope walks into a room. Now that she knows what to call the way her stomach erupts in flutters and the way she can't help but smile when Hope does ( it's so rare these days and it makes the ache in her chest grow deeper ), Josie tries to push the feeling further and further away. She's embarrassed by her feelings, embarrassed by the way she wants to keep it hidden away from her sister and Hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third kiss doesn't come until much later, and even then it's barely a graze of her lips against a fabric-covered shoulder. It's a desperate, soft press after an emotional night. Their memories now returned, Josie remembers exactly what it feels like to know what a crush on Hope feels like, even though her heart feels more crushed than it ever has. Penelope's betrayal and absence had left a gaping hole. Without Hope in her life, there was something missing from the wounds left behind, but she plugged the hole with Landon. Being second choice, though, scraped at the scars and left her sore, the ache deeper than she expected it to be.</p>
<p>With the memories now returned and Hope sitting in front of her, being so open.. Josie is certain now more than ever that the feelings she'd tried to bury deep had only resurfaced with the execution of the spell. So when the words, "I want you to stay." leave her lips, she can see, feel, hear the relief exude from her. Moments pass and then their arms wrap around each other and Josie swears she can't breathe. Hope's hand in hers had sent fire licking up her wrist, but this flame engulfs her from the inside out. When she tilts her head down ( just slightly ), her lips press into Hope's shoulder, barely noticeable.. just the way she wants it to be. The moment breaks when her sister walks back in, bearing gifts in the form of ice cream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their fourth kiss isn't a kiss at all, but rather a slight graze of painted dark lips against Hope's barely parted ones. Absorbing the dark magic in the prison world had left Josie feeling much more powerful than she had in years. Siphoning magic from the almighty tribrid had nothing on the darkness that flowed within her. The her that everyone knew was buried deep inside, still an influence.. but a quiet one. That influence meant this entity they'd deemed "Dark Josie" ( ridiculous. she was still Josie, just better. the darkness had only taken what was already there and given it a voice. ) still harbored some sort of softness for Hope.</p>
<p>It was an annoyance at best, but she did rather enjoy the way Hope seemed distracted by her every move. She loved the way Hope seemed powerless to do anything to stop her, only seemingly able to distract and plead for her Josie to come back. It was amusing at the very least, how even she seemed determined to bring back something that was already there. The almost kiss happens right after she snaps Alyssa's neck without a bit of hesitation. Hope runs down the hall to find her way back to Lizzie, but Josie grips her arm and slams her against the wall. Hope, of course, does nothing while Josie leans in and speaks against her lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hope Mikaelson." With a smirk, Josie pulls back and leaves Hope there, chest heaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fifth time they kiss is initiated by Hope, much to Josie's surprise. After the trials and tribulations of being faced with her own darkness, she's left with no magic and more mysteries to solve. The golden arrow, Hope's coma, the Necromancer now holding all of the magic that Josie had been fighting against in her subconscious.. Josie wanted a break. It took months before they could understand the problem, and months more to find a way to revive Landon, only for him to leave once more and come back as a vessel for the being they'd been fighting for two years now.</p>
<p>Somewhere in between, the subconscious deep dive had lead to them freeing Hope from her stone prison– Hope wakes up and immediately asks for her, or so Josie is told by her father and her best friend. All she knows is that she's in her room, reading and studying magic even though she has none of her own for the time being ( a self inflicted wound, but she knows it's for the best. ), when Hope rushes in, breathless. Relief washes over her features as Hope approaches, and she wastes no time in cupping Josie's face between lithe fingers. There's not even a hint of hesitation as their lips press together and a noise catches in Josie's throat. It's all she's wanted for years, and now that she's experiencing it, she only craves more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>